Bold (Farthing Wood)
Bold was a fox cub who appeared in the children's show, The Animals of Farthing Wood. He was a lively little fox who was always ready for adventure and challenge. His age is unknown, possibly 1 year. Biography Bold was born in White Deer Park by Fox and Vixen. He had three other siblings: Dreamer (deceased), Charmer, and Friendly. He spent his days playing and exploring the word around him. A few months later, Bold was busy playing with his siblings when he heard Fox howling. Vixen, who had a dead mouse in her jaws, asked where Dreamer was. She gathered up the rest of the cubs, including Bold, and went to find her mate. She was shocked to find Dreamer lying dead next to Fox. They believed Scarface was responsible for the death of their daughter. Vixen was worried about this happening, but Bold didn't really care. He was curious about the world around him, so he wanted to explore White Deer Park a bit. Vixen was worried about something happening to him. She wanted Bold to stay with her so he could be safe. Bold simply said "Doesn't bother me," and tried to run away, but Fox stopped him in his tracks. The two got into an argument, with Bold talking back to his own father. A few minutes later, he walked away while Fox wasn't looking. Bold happened to be passing by Scarfaces' territory when one of the blue foxes pushed him down a hole. They threatened to harm him and wanted him to stay put until Scarface came back. He thought about how to escape. While another fox was guarding the den, Bold called for help. When the other fox peeked into the burrow, Bold pretended to be injured and said that he was dying. The other fox tried to get Scarface when Bold dashed out of the den and went back home. A few days later, Bold's curiosity struck. He wanted to explore some more, but this time he wanted to see life outside White Deer Park. Fox caught him before he left, leading to another argument between the two. This argument turned into something about fighting Scarface. Bold refused to listen to Fox. He crawled under the fence leaving behind a bit of his fur. Fox was beyond furious, but he didn't leave White Deer Park. Bold walked out of the park's boundaries and sniffed the air. He began to run and look for food. He came to a tree with a vole, which he was about to eat. Suddenly, a crow named Robber recommended a safer place to eat since there were hunters nearby. Bold looked at the fox pelts on the fence and cringed. He dropped his food and ran away. On the way, he was accompanied by a badger named Shadow. Shadow was ahead of Bold when she disappeared for a few minutes. Bold wondered where she was and decided to look for her. He heard her crying for help and decided to follow the sound. He found her stuck in a bear trap and wanted to help her out, but a hunter was coming. Shadow told Bold to save himself and go away, but the brave fox refused to do so. He chewed on the wire until it became loose. The hunter was inches away from the mammals when the trap flung open, injuring Bold's eye. The two quickly ran away. Shadow asked why he saved her. Bold said that the trap was meant for him. Shadow was heading towards home and Bold was about to explore some more when the same hunter picked up the gun and shot him in the leg. He was okay though. He got up and shook the injuries off like they were nothing. However, he knew that he would be unable to hunt. The next day, Bold found Robber and told him about his injuries. Robber suggested getting a mate to hunt for him. He went to a nearby den and thought about it. As he thought, a person was using a shovel to fill up the burrow. They didn't see Bold and accidentally hit him in the head, leaving an unhealed crack in his skull. The frustrated fox moved out of the burrow to find a mate. Bold traveled to an urban area in hope to find a mate. He peeked through a fence when something, or someone, caught his eye. He turned around to see a beautiful red fox munching on some leftover food. Bold smiled at the fox. His future mate saw him and started to walk away. Bold was hopeless even though he never got the chance to talk to the fox. A few hours later, he tried again, but this time he jumped through the fence and introduced himself. The red fox introduced herself. Her name was Whisper. They talked a bit before deciding to be friends. They made a pretty great team. When breeding season came, Bold and Whisper mated. Bold told Whisper about White Deer Park and what a beautiful place it was. The female red fox demanded that the cubs would be born there, forcing Bold to make the journey all the way back home. This put the foxes through a lot. Bold was getting skinnier by the day, but Whisper kept on nagging. Bold followed reluctantly followed her and faced malnutrition and dehydration. His injuries were getting worse and he was getting fed up with everything. When they were halfway there, they stopped to take a small break. Bold was having a hard time moving and Whisper was getting worried. She checked on Bold to make sure he was okay. Meanwhile, two whippets or greyhounds were busy chasing a rabbit. Bold watched the dogs kill their prey wishing that he was as fast and healthy as they were. The dogs saw Bold and started to growl. They were about to kill him when Whisper and Robber attacked them. Bold was saved, but he still had to make it to White Deer Park. * Many days passed and Bold was without food or water. His injuries were killing him and stressing him out to the point that he almost lay down to die. Whisper encouraged him to go a little longer, which he did. By the time they made it back home, Bold was nothing more than a living skeleton, every bone in his body visible. Despite being very hungry, he decided to let nature take its course. One day, he was laying next to the fence that he crawled under many months ago, barely able to stand. Robber happened to be in White Deer Park and saw his friend looking dead. Whisper was going to look for food for Bold, but the dying fox decided to crawl away and hide. Robber followed. Bold told him not to tell anyone where he was. Whisper came back with a dead rabbit. Bold was missing in action, so Whisper got really worried and went to find Fox and Whisper. She finally found them as they were talking about the recent death of Scarface. Whisper came to them in tears and told them about her mate's condition. She refused to watch her mate die, so Fox and Vixen started to look for Bold. They found him lying in a corner sleeping. He woke up to see Vixen in front of him. She told him everything was going to be okay. Fox followed as well. He tried to encourage Bold to stay alive with some exciting news. Bold just tanked him. Fox, who was on the verge of tears, told his son how proud of him he was. Bold nodded before taking his last breath, putting his head down and exhaling. Fox and Vixen started to mourn Bold, who technically committed suicide. Whisper was heartbroken, but she was happy that Bold's blood would be in the cubs. Trivia * There are many fan-theories that Bold faked his death. He was always a prankster, plus, there have been sightings of the character in episodes that took place after his "death". Category:Foxes Category:Orange Category:Animals of Farthing Wood characters Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Characters who committed suicide Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:1990s Characters Category:1990s